Ninja Mystery
by xXrider17Xx
Summary: A crossover between naruto and hot wheels battle force 5. Long story short battle force 5 encounter a ninja who helps them gather battle keys, protect earth, and destroy kyrtus. Possibly some romance. Credit goes to Red Sentient Kyburi for the title.
1. Girl in the battle zone

**Disclaimer: I don't own hot wheels battle force or naruto but I wish I did.**

"Ugh... there is nothing to do," a bored zoom shouted

"Storm shock in tee minus 5 minutes." Sage announced in the hub.

"Battle force 5 gear up" Vert shouted.

"SWEET! Time to get some vandal butt."

Running to his chopper he jumps on and rides toward the storm shock with his team mate's right beside him.

"Whoa, this battle zone looks a lot like ours but with snow" Exclaimed zoom.

"Okay guys you know the drill" Vert said.

"I'm on it."

Not long into the search zoom spots the key high on a cliff.

Found the key, man that was too easy but how am I going to get it. Looking around he spots a rock that he can use as a ramp. Speeding up zoom flies into the air, his tires splitting into two wheels. "Zoom for the win" as he reaches up to grasp the key his bike comes up short due to losing momentum. Zoom safely lands his bikes and skids to a stop looking up at the key.

"Epic fail, gunna need the tangler for this." But out of the corner of his zoom spots something.

"What is that? Is that blood?"

Following the blood trail he finds what appears to have been a battle, kunai knifes are scattered everywhere, blood everywhere, but there is something else that is also scattered everywhere. Several human bodies were scattered across the battle field, all freshly killed.

"W-what happened here? How did people get into the battle zone?"

Zoom suddenly hears a scream of pain and roars of engines. Going into stealth mode, zoom follows the scream of pain and the sounds of engines in the direction that it came from, noticing that there is yet another trail of blood. Coming to a line of rocks, zoom gets off his bike and peers over one of the boulders. There, zoom spots a human girl with shoulder length black hair all covered in blood with her cloths all ripped up, looking to be around 17, zoom's age, and surrounded by the vandals by a cliff face.

"Guys I found the key, but I also found a girl that is in some serious need of help as she is surrounded by the vandals."

"On our way zoom" came Vert's voice over the wrist-con.

As zoom continues to watch the scene before him, thinking of a way he can help the poor girl, Kalus throws his spear at the girl. The girl, obviously exhausted, leaps out of the way but when she lands on her right leg she whimpers of pain and falls to the ground, holding her leg.

"Ahhh, wounded prey, this is too easy" snickered kalus.

Walking up the girl, kalus slams his paw down on the girls injured leg, clearly breaking both bones in her leg. Screaming of pain, the girl glares at kalus. Laughing evilly, he grabs her by the throat and holds her over the cliff, a raging river flowing beneath her.

"Tell me where the battle key is and battle force 5 or I will drop you" Kalus said.

"I… I don't k-know what y-your t-talking about" crocked the girl.

Zoom, no longer able to just sit there and watch got on his bike and ramped of the rocks toward the vandals and the girl. Before zoom could get there kalus dropped the girl over the cliff. Gridding his teeth, zoom flew over the cliff and dived after her. But the girl hits the water before zoom could reach her. Upon landing, zoom jumps off his bike and runs toward the water. Seeing that the girl has not surfaced, he dives in after her. The water was freezing, making zoom want to get out but still he continued to search for the girl. Finally finding her, re grabs her, resurfaces, and swims toward shore. On the shore zoom finds out that the girl was not breathing. Cursing he quickly starts CPR, trying to get the water out of her lungs. Back atop the cliff the rest of battle force 5 minus Agura, as she was getting the key, came and were battling the vandals. Kalus, seeing that they would not win sounded the retreat.

"Alright, good job guys, Agura did you get the key" Vert said.

"Yes, nothing is out of my reach" exclaimed Agura.

"Good meet us at the portal. Where's zoom at?" Asked Vert.

"My scans say that he is over the cliff" answered Sherman.

Peering over the ledge vert, Stanford, spinner and Sherman see zoom and the girl beside the river.

Finally, after doing some CPR, the girl started coughing up water and breathing but her breathing was very labored and harsh ad she was unconscious.

"Zoom, are you okay?" came vert's voice over his wrist-con.

"I'm f…f…fine but w…w…we need to g…get this g…g…girl back to the h…h…hub"

After a shivering zoom came back up holding the girl, he gently put her in the reverb with Stanford, who was mopping and groaning about blood getting on his seats.

As they zoom was doing this vert wondered "How did this girl even get in the battle zone anyway."

**Back at the hub.**

As battle force 5 all ran over to the reverb sage appeared.

"How was the miss"- but the words died abruptly as she saw the girl covered in blood, shivering and close to death. Quickly they placed her on the gurney, with sage hooking her up to the monitors and started an I.V. drop into her.

"H…h…how is s…s…she sage" a still shivering zoom asked.

"She has hypothermia and her injuries are grave if not life threatening; she has a broken leg, broken and fractured ribs, some internal bleeding, a slash wound to her side, a gash on her head, and multiple other wounds on her body. She will be lucky to even survive the night."

Find out what happens in the next chapter and questions about this strange girl will be answer also in the next chapter


	2. What happened?

It was late in the night, all of battle force 5 was in there rooms fast asleep but one, who was still awake thinking about the girl.

"How did she even get in the battle zone? Was she in that battle? Was she the one who killed those people, or was it kalus?" Thought zoom as he was laying in bed staring at the ceiling.

All night he keep thinking about her till early in the morning he decided to go see what her fate was. Entering the room where she laid on the gurney, her head was tossing slowly side to side, her closed eyelids twitching and she was covered in sweat, zoom though was relieved that she was still alive.

"You're up early zoom." Sage said as she entered the room

"Couldn't sleep; how is she?"

"She is still very weak." Sage replied.

"Any good news."

"Her body temperature has come up, but she know has a high fever. I have detected some traces of poison in her system. I should come up with an antidote here soon but the poison is most unusual, like the poison was made by nin…" before sage could finish the rest of battle force 5 walked in wondering is she survived or not.

"How is she doing" Vert asked.

"She is okay but she now has a high fever and some poison in her system" said zoom as he went to feel just how high her fever really. As soon as his hand touched her forehead the girl woke up with a start, looking straight into zooms eyes. Her sea green eyes blazed bright with fever as she looked into zoom's eyes, then her eyes bleed into red eyes with three black orbs around her pupil. Zoom could only gasp as he was taking into her eyes. Terrible scenes started to play in front of him, people were screaming, crying and asking why are you doing this. Just when zoom thought he was going to lose it, it stopped. Collapsing onto the floor, gasping for breath, vert goes over to zoom and the girl slips back into unconsciousness

"Zoom, what happened?" asked a very worried vert.

"I-I-I…h-h-horrible…d-d-death…"

That was all they could get out of zoom before he buried his head into heads, shaking out of terror.

"_Man, I have never seen zoom like this before. What did zoom see"_ Thought vert as he tried to get zoom to tell him more.


	3. questions

"Sage what just happened, what did zoom see?" Vert asked sage who was just as shocked as everyone at what just happened. Going over to her computer, sage started scanning the girl brain activities.

"She appears to be having a nightmare"

"Ok but that doesn't explain what happened to Zoom" Spinner shouted.

"If my memory serves correctly, she is a ninja, who poses the sharigan, though all ninjas with the sharigan were killed; strange that she poses them."

"What is a sharigan and how does that explain what happened" Stanford asked.

An ocular power that changes the eye to red with three black orbs surrounded the pupil. When zoom touched her, her instinct was to attack; using a genjujsu on Zoom and her nightmare must've been what Zoom saw."

"What are ninjas and this genjujsu exactly" asked Agura.

"I do not remember much about ninjas, only that they poses great powers. A genjujsu is where the ninja places an illusion on his enemy, paralyzing them."

"And how do they get these great powers" asked Sherman

"I do not remember; I am sorry. When and if she wakes up again, as she is still not out of the woods, perhaps she will tell us more"

"I wish I knew what scared Zoom so much" Vert said a lot; still trying to bring a shaking Zoom to his senses.

"I think I can solve that mystery Vert, sit Zoom over there" pointing to a chair.

When Zoom was helped over to the chair Sage began to scan his memory, pulling out what he saw.

"brace yourselves battle force 5 for this is what Zoom saw."

**Short chapter but I just couldn't resist this cliffhanger. **


	4. What Zoom saw!

When Sage first started playing the scene that Zoom saw, it looked peaceful, happy. A little girl playing with what looked like her older brother; only the girl's hair and eye color were different. She had PINK hair with sea green eyes. She looked happy but then the scene shifted to dark time, the girl that they saw earlier was running. When she rounded a corner she saw bodies, she started to scream.

"Uncle, Auntie"

Running over to two bodies laying over each other, dead!

"Wh-What happened here?"

Panicking, she ran to a house screaming.

"Mother, Father something's happening. Everyone is dead!"

Going up to a door she hears two loud thuds. Freezing with fear she stares at the door with her hand just inches away. Forcing her body to move she opens it, but to only find two more bodies.

"Mother, Father"

As she was running over to them she freezes and looks to the corner of the room to find someone standing there, watching.

"Brother, Mother and Father are… What happened here?"

Her brother just stood there still watching and his eyes were lacking any emotion.

"Brother wh…"

The girl was stopped short as a kunai Knife was thrown at her, cutting her shoulder open to a deep gash. The kunai knife was thrown from none other than her brother.

"Itachi, why?"

Taking a closer look, the girl sees that Itachi is covered in blood but not his own blood. Putting the facts together she discovers to her horror that her beloved brother was the one who killed her whole family and now he wants to kill her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"To become stronger, test my limits and to awake this"

His black eyes change to red with three black orbs surrounding his pupil but the black orbs start to join with each other around the pupil. He looks at his little sister straight in the eyes; capturing her in his genjujsu and at his mercy. Gasping the girl was placed under a genjujsu and was seeing, to her horror, her whole family slaughtered down right in front of her. They were begging, crying, shouting why, and protecting their children and their loved ones. No matter what they said or did they were killed mercilessly. The little girl finally started to cry and begging her brother to please stop. Releasing her, she falls to the floor, barely conscious she looks up at her brother who looks like he is ready to kill her. Looking over at her parents one last time, she sees her mother, who she thought was dead, weakly lifts up her head and saying her last words to her daughter, she releases a jujsu. A bright ball of light then begins to swarm around the girl. The girl can feel its power being flooded into her, scared she looks back at her mother only to see her die and as she dies her life form too goes into the jujsu. The girl falls unconscious as the bright light envelops all around her.

All of battle force 5 was shocked at what they just saw, everyone was trembling, even vert. Spinner was so scared that he peed his pants and Agura looked like she wanted to cry. They all just stood there, staring blankly. Zoom, who had come back to his senses a little started to speak, but only at a whisper.

"I-It was like I was there, actually experiencing it; that I was the little girl. It was all just so real. I even felt the pain she felt when her shoulder was cut opened."

Vert who had regained his composure looked at the girl laying on the gurney, who looked like she was sleeping a little bit better.

"I wonder if she was that little girl who saw her whole family being killed by her brother! She had the same color eyes and her features look like that brother but the girls hair was pink not black."

"That I think Vert will have to wait to be answered until the girl wakes up" replied Sage.

**BOOM another cliffhanger, you guys will just have to wait till the next chapter to find out more. I will be going back and fixing up some of my mistakes that I have made in my first three chapters so keep your eye out for those changes. The changes will not be a big one, it is just to tie off some of the loose threads and make the story more understandable.**

**P.S. anyone have any ideas on a title for the story, as I am having a hard time thinking of one.**


	5. She awakes!

Even though it has been a few days since the incident, everyone just could not get it out of their minds. Zoom, since he was hit full on with the genjujsu, was the worse. At night he would wake up from a nightmare about what he saw in cold sweats. One evening on the 6th day that Zoom found the girl, he decided to go check up on her again and see how she was doing. Upon entering he sees the girl, still lying on the gurney unconscious. Thinking how she could of went through such a thing he notices that she is steering, like she is trying to wake up.

"Hey guys come quickly; I think she is waking up"

As everyone comes running in she does start to indeed wake up after six long days of sleeping.

"mmm… whe-where am I? What happened?"

Blinking her eyes a few times she starts to see shadows starting around her. As they come into focus she saw that they were human; but were they enemies? Instinctively she defends herself by release one of her special jujsu's on the boy with black hair who was the closes to her, he drops down to his knees with his arm twisted painfully behind his back, though nothing is even touching his arm. Sitting up, ready to fight them off, she gasps of pain and nearly loses the jujsu she has set on the black haired kid. Vert raises his hands in front of him to show her that they mean no harm.

"Whoa, just take it easy, no need to get defensive. We are your friends, not enemies."

The rest of battle force 5 could only watch at what is happening in front of them in shock and how the girl is twisting Zoom's arm behind his back without even touching him. The girl, still having Zoom under her jujsu tries to find her voice after 6 days in coma.

"Wh-Who are you? How do I know that you are not enemies?"

"Because we rescued you from Kalus, and saved your life"

After debating it in her head for a few seconds, she decides to release her jujsu on Zoom and save her strength as she is still very weak, even after 6 days of sleeping. Zoom, feeling the pressure that is forcing his arm behind his back, gets back up and rolls his now sore shoulder. The girl gently starts to lay back down as the pain is getting to be to much but still keeps her guard on. Sage then enters to see Zoom holding his shoulder and sees the girl wide awake but very pale.

"What happened here?"

The girl stares at Sage in shock, as Zoom fills in Sage on what just happened.

"I went in to see how she was doing, only to find her waking up, so I called the guys in. When the guys all came here she fully woke up and then this strange pressure forced my arm behind my back very painfully, dropping me to my knees. Vert calmed her down and then the pressure released, letting me stand back up."

The team, who couldn't keep from doin so started to ask Sage and the girl questions. Sage seeing that this was all overwhelming the girl shouted for everyone to be quiet.

"The girl is to too weak for this, wait till after she at least has something to eat, who knows when her last meal was."

Reluctantly everyone stopped talking and keep quiet.

"Much better, now Sherman can you go and get get some broth and bread for her."

Nodding his head, Sherman walks out of the room. Walking over to the girl, Sage injects some morphine into the girls IV to help relieve some of the pain she is in. The girl still staring at Sage starts to try and speak but Sage cuts her off.

"I know you have many questions, as do we but please reframe from talking until you have something to eat."

After Sherman came back with some broth and bread, the girl hungrily devours it all. Sighing with contentment she relaxes a bit and starts to speak, this time with more strength.

"I thought all blue sentients were gone"

"No, but I am the last one of my race"

This set off the barrage of questions the whole team had. Sage told everyone to stop and to just start off by knowing her name. The girl deciding that they were not her enemies after all she decided to answer their questions. Taking a deep breath she starts off with her name and what she is

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I am a ninja."

**Ha-ha another cliffhanger. Find out what happens in the next chapter.**


	6. more questions answered

**Sorry this took me so long to put up this chapter, was having some issues trying to log in for a few days**

Having said her name and what she is, everyone started to ask questions all at once.

"STOP, before I answer any more questions I have a few of my own to ask, first of all what are your names."

"My name is Vert Wheeler and this is Zoom Takazumi, Agura Ibaden, Stanford Isaac Rhodes, Spinner and Sherman Cortez and the blue senitents name is Sage."

"And what exactly are you?"

"Umm… well we call ourselves the battle force 5. When a storm shock opens we enter, find this thing called the battle key, go back to earth and lock up the zone."

"And if we don't then giant mutant aliens or killer robots will take over earth" Spinner added.

Appearing to be deep in thought, Sakura then realizes that she is not on her planet.

"I am not on my planet am I?"

"No, you are on earth! Zoom found you defending yourself against the vandals; injured. After he rescued you battle force 5 took you home with them thinking that you were human; which you are just not like the humans here" Sage replied.

Seeing that Sakura understands were she is at and how she got here, Sage finally starts asking questions.

"Earlier when you said you thought all blue sentients were destroyed; how did you know about us when I know so little about your people?"

"I learned about blue and red sentients from my people's history! I didn't get much information other than that my people respected the blue sentients and that the reds wiped out of the blue senients. After that my people started to get into wars with each other, so my people too are a dying race unless we find peace again."

Sage seemed to ponder on what Sakura just said but meanwhile Spinner just could not wait any longer and so even more questions begun.

"What are ninjas exactly?"

"Ninjas are humans but we can control chakra, which allows us to do things normal humans can't like we can use a jujsu that deals with lightning."

"What is chakra and what did you do to Zoom to make him drop to his knees with his arm twisted around without even touching him?"

"Chakra is basically our emotional, spiritual, and physical strength combined together using specific hand signs to release that power into a certain jujsu. What I released on Zoom was a special jujsu of mine; I can manipulate my chakra around a certain object and move it."

After answering few more of Spinners questions, Zoom just couldn't take it any longer and so he just burst out saying what was on his mind.

"When you woke up and looked at me what was that genjujsu you set on me?"

Sage seeing that the question seemed to bother her decided to step in.

"Zoom, I think she is not ready to answer that ques…"

"It's alright Sage, they should know; after all they did save my life."

Taking a deep breath Sakura explains what it was that zoom saw."

"What I cast on Zoom was my brother, Itachi, murdering my family; it was the Uchiha massacre. When I woke up I was briefly aware of people surrounding me, out of instinct I attacked using my sharigan and with my nightmare was still in my head I must've cast that in my genjujsu without thinking."

"So if that was you as a little girl then why is your hair black instead of pink and what was that strange light at the end?"

"Since I am the last of the Uchiha clan, except my brother, a lot of rogue ninjas want to capture me and take my eyes to use to their advantage. My natural hair color is pink, that is how I got my name Sakura which means cherry blossoms, but after a certain incident that took my… I changed my hair color to black and my clan name to Haruno, my mother's clan name. That light that you saw was from my mother releasing a special jujsu to protect me from Itachi and to also give me a special power but I don't know what that power is yet. Whatever that jujsu was of hers, it cost her life. Even though she was dying, she was still alive so was able to do the complete the jujsu. If Itachi hadn't betrayed us, if he didn't kill my family, they would still be alive."

Sage seeing that Sakura was gripping the blanket, trembling out of anger and was seemed really distressed thought that now was a good time to leave Sakura alone.

"Alright enough questions for one day, it is time to let her rest some more."

After shooing all of battle force 5 out Sage goes back over to Sakura to check up on her and give her some more pain medication to help her breath easier due to her broken ribs.

"Now you just rest, you will not be walking about now for a while. If you need anything just call." Nodding and murmuring a thank you in return Sakura ever so slowly begins to lie back down, gritting her teeth from the pain of all her injuries. As Sage begins to walk out of the room, Sakura begins to fall into another uneasy sleep, dreaming about her family.

**Anyone that watches Naruto, I took the character Sakura and changed some things around. As you may have guessed she is my favorite character in Naruto. I didn't really like Sakura when she was younger but after the fighting scene with lady Chiyo and Sasori, when she was older, she started to become my favorite character. Story will get even better as it goes on, so it may seem a little boring now but just wait, in a few more chapters there will be a lot of good action going on.**


	7. Healing,training, Pizza, and video games

The next morning was spent getting to know each other. Zoom found that he and Sakura had a lot in common. They both were thrill seekers, funny, out going, and athletic. During their talk Zoom remebered the bodies of those people that he saw that day he found Sakura.

"That day, before I found you fighting The Vandals, I saw human bodies. Were you the one who killed them?" Zoom asked.

"Yes! Those people that I killed were not your kind of human, they were ninja's. Ninja's who wanted to take over my planet. So I had to stop them before they could do that and from killing innocent people."

"So if you took all those ninja's out, why did you not take The Vandal's out when they found you?"

"I was too weak and injured from my battle. I could barely walk because I was so weak, my leg, though, did not help as my shin bone was badly fractured and could hardly take my weight. If not for you saving me, I would not be here today, so for that I thank you Zoom!"

"Oh... Well... it was nothing!" Zoom said as he blushed and scratched the back of his head.

By the third morning after Sakura wakes up, Sage comes in to give Sakura her breakfast and change her bandages. As Sage was taking off her bandages she finds, to her astonishment, that Sakura's wounds were completely healed.

"What! How did your wounds heal so fast?"

"I am not just a ninja I am a medical ninja. I can heal myself and others using my chakra."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"You didn't ask what type of ninja I was."

"How can you heal yourself?"

"I have to have prefect control of my chakra and with the perfect amount I can speed up the healing process."

A curious Sage walks over to the computer and does a scan of Sakura's broken bones. When the results came up she finds that Sakura's ribs are almost healed, her broken ribs were now just fractured. Her leg though was still broken but it does appear to have healed some.

"If you can heal wounds and injuries, why didn't you completely heal your broken bones?"

"I can only heal broken bones to an extend, as they are more complicated to heal, use up more chakra and they take too long to even heal them a little."

As Sage and Sakura were talking Vert walks by and overhears the conversation.

"She can heal as well?" said a surprised Vert.

"Yes!" Answered Sakura.

"Is there anything else that I should know?"

"Well, for one, I am getting tired of just laying around." But as she tries to get back up Sage gently pushes her back down.

"I would prefer if you just stay here for at least one more day."

"I am fine Sage, really. I am almost completely healed and it is not in me to just lie here the rest of the day."

Reluctantly Sage, seeing that it would be pointless to argue with her, lets her sit up as she walks off in search of crutches that Sakura can use to walk with. Returning with a pair of crutches she hands them to Sakura.

"Use these to walk around with but I advise you to not over do it."

"Don't worry I will be fine."

"Well since she doesn't want to stay here all day why not come outside to watch us train" offered Vert.

"I would very much like that."

"Great, follow me then."

Walking slowly so Sakura can keep up, he leads her to the elevator that would take them to his garage that leads them outside to their track.

"I have never seen technology like this before"

"You Haven't?"

"No, we do have technology back on my planet but my people are too focused on the war and developing new jujsu's that we haven't invested a lot of time into creating technology like this."

When they finally reached the track the rest of battle force 5 was waiting there to begin training. All of them were shocked when they saw that Sakura was with Vert.

"Why is Sakura with you Vert when she should be resting still?" Agura asked.

"She wouldn't stay in bed and she is almost healed so Sage, after a little argue, let Sakura go."

"But how is she almost healed when it has only been a week?" Sherman asked.

"I can heal myself as I am a medical ninja!" Sakura answered before Vert could.

"And how can you heal yourself, love?" Stanford asked.

"I have to have prefect control of my chakra and with the perfect amount I can speed up the healing process. I couldn't, however, fully heal my broken bones because they are more complicated to heal, use up more chakra and they take too long to even heal them a little."

"So you can heal yourself and others?" Zoom asked.

"Correct"

"Awesome"

Before they could ask anymore questions Vert jumped.

"Okay guys enough talking, time for some training."

During all of training, Zoom kept showing off for Sakura, flying up high on his chopper, flipping and swiftly dodging all the traps with grace. It was around noon by the time they finished training, by then they were all hungry.

"Hey guys, lets take Sakura out to Zeke's diner for some za." Cried Spinner.

"What is za?" Sakura asked.

"Pizza; please tell me that you know what pizza is? Spinner said.

"On my planet we don't have that kind of food called pizza."

"We are definitely taking you out for some pizza." Spinner said.

After they help Sakura in the reverb, due to her broken leg and now fractured ribs, they sped off towards Zeke's Diner.

"These vehicles are not like ours back on my planet." Sakura stated.

"What are your vehicles like on your planet?" Stanford asked.

"Well not like these, they run on the chakra of the driver, and our weapons are different than yours. Though only a few ninjas have vehicles and they are specifically made for fighting purposes only, not for both transportation and fighting."

Once at Zeke's Diner, Zoom runs up to the door to hold it open for Sakura.

"Lady's First." Zoom said as he gracefully bowed in front of Sakura.

"Ha-ha, why thank you Zoom." Laughed Sakura as she hobbles in the Diner on her crutches. As Stanford passed him, he gave Zoom a bump on the shoulder and gave him that look, making Zoom blush and bump Stanford back in the shoulder.

"Hey guys, let me guess, pizza" Grace said as she walked up to them.

"You know me too well love." Stanford said as he took her hand and kissed it, making Grace laugh. As Grace looks over Stanford she notices the new comer.

"Hello, you must be new, my name is Grace."

"Pleased to meet you Grace, my name is Sakura."

"What will you be having today?"

"I guess the same as everyone else."

"And what will you have to drink?"

"Ummm…" Sakura said as she looks at Zoom.

"Get mountain dew, you'll love it."

"I guess I will have mountain dew."

"Okay, I will bring your drinks out and your pizza will be ready here shortly." Grace said as she walks off to fetch their drinks.

"What is mountain dew?" Sakura asked.

"It is a kind of soda, just me you will like it." Zoom told her.

When Grace came back with their drinks Sakura took a sip of her mountain dew.

"Wow, this is good. Sakura stated as she drank some more.

"Told ya." Sakura then let out a big burp, making both Sakura and Zoom laugh and making the rest of battle force 5 look at them with a, I can't believe she just did that, look.

"That's not very lady like Sakura." Stanford told her.

"Ha-ha, ouch, who said I was lady like Stanford." Laughed Sakura as she holds her side, due to her fractured ribs making her side hurt from laughing. After about 15 minutes, Grace finally came back with their pizza.

"Mmmm… This pizza is really good." Sakura cried as she dug into her pizza.

Back at the hub, Spinner shouted "GAME TIME."

"Game time?" Questioned Sakura.

"You'll see when we get there." Spinner said as he led the way to the game room.

After going over everything with Sakura about video games and to play, he challenged her. After a very intense race, Sakura surprisingly won.

"WHAT! I LOST TO A GIRL WHO HAS NEVER PLAYED BEFORE." Cried Spinner

"You just got owned Spinner" Laughed Zoom as he high fived Sakura.

"How did you win?" Spinner cried.

"I just watched how you played so I could predict your next move."

"URG…"

"Storm shock in tee minus 7 minutes." Sage said over the speaker.

"Storm riding time guys, suit up." Vert ordered.

As they all sped out of the hub, Sakura decided to call it a night as her full strength still hasn't come back yet. Sage, seeming to know what Sakura is thinking, walks up to her.

"I have made a room for you, follow me." Sage told her as she leads the way to her new room. When they get to Sakura's room, which consists of a bed, closet, dresser and bathroom, she walks in.

"Thank you Sage."

"Your welcome, now get some rest." Sage said as she walked out.

After Sakura got ready for bed and put on some pajama's she found on the bed a long with some of her other cloths that was with her at the time when battle force 5 found her, she lays down on her bed and falls fast asleep.

**Next chapter is going to have some good action in it, so keep your eyes peeled out for when it comes up.**


	8. having fun

About 3 weeks later, Sakura walked out to the track, to watch the team train again, with no crutches. Zoom notices this first.

"Hey Sakura, you are not uses your crutches."

"No, I don't need them anymore because I am fully healed."

"Awesome."

"Okay guys lets begin." Vert ordered.

During training, Zoom saw Sakura eyeing him with a, that looks like fun, look in her eyes, so he rides over to her.

"Hey Sakura, you want to ride with me."

"Really, I'd love to."

"Sweet, hey Vert, throw Sakura your helmet."

"Umm, Okay but please be careful." Vert said as he tossed his helmet to Sakura.

Once she had Verts helmet on and was sitting behind Zoom, he drove back on the track at first going slow because he did not want to scare her.

"Oh please Zoom, I saw you going much faster than this."

"Oh, you want speed, hear we go." Zoom replied as he gave the chopper more juice, causing the bike's front end to pop up in a wheeling.

"WOO-HOO." Sakura shouted. After a few rounds Zoom decided it was time for big air.

"Spinner, we could use some height over here."

"Umm… okay, one chopper going up"

Once up in the air Sakura shouted with excitement again.

"This is awesome, catch me." Sakura shouted once they were 100ft off the ground.

"What?" but Zoom was too late as Sakura stood up on his bike and did a graceful back flip off the bike. Zoom gasps along with the rest of battle force 5, who were watching them from the, and dives after her. Once Zoom was below Sakura, she landed lightly on the back of the bike and sits back down, laughing.

"Don't do that."

"Oh Zoom; I did much worse things than that. You don't know what all I can do."

Once on the ground and stopped, everyone runs up to Zoom and Sakura asking what happened.

"She jumped off telling me to catch her."

"What! Why would you do that?" Vert asked Sakura.

"I did that because it was fun. If you guys knew what all I could do than you wouldn't be so freaked out."

"Well, what can you do?" Zoom asked.

"I will show you some of my jujsu's." Walking away from the others, Sakura makes a few hand signs. "Fire style, fire ball jujsu." She takes a deep breath and releases it. Fire shoots from her mouth and forms a ball of fire in front of her, the team gasps out of amazement. After she releases all of her breath, the fire stops and disperses.

"I can do fire elements as well as lightning elements." Making some more hand signs, she grabs her right arm. "Chidori." A ball of lightning forms in her hand, making the sound of a thousand birds. Releasing the jujsu, she looks at the team who was staring in awe of her jujsu's.

"Those are only two out of all the jujsu's I can do."

"Awesome" Zoom shouted.

Nodding, Sakura looks over at Zoom's bike. "There is something that I would like to try."

"What's that?" Zoom asked.

"I would like to try and drive Zoom's bike."

Taken aback, Zoom struggles to decide whether or not to let her drive his bike.

"Ummm… Are you sure, I mean have you even driven a bike?"

"No, but I have been watching you and I learn very fast."

Not wanting to disappoint her, he reluctantly decides to let her try. "O-okay."

"Ahh, Zoom are you sure? Vert asked.

"Yeah, if she can do that stuff with fire and lightning, then I think she will be fine driving the chopper."

Taking her over, he shows her the controls and how to drive the bike. After she knew all the controls, he turned on the bike and set her off. At first she drove slowly but she quickly got the feel of the bike and soon was ripping up the track almost as fast as Zoom. The whole team watched her with the mouths open thinking, "wow when she says she learns quickly, she means it." Once Sakura stopped, everyone gathered round her wondering how she learned so quickly.

"How did you learn how to ride so quickly?" Zoom asked.

"I just watched how you leaned the bike, how much juice you give it and how you control it."

"Wow" was all the team could say. Vert was then going to say to head back in for some lunch when Sage's voice sounded over their wrist-con.

"Storm shock opening in tee minus 5 minutes."

"Time to jet guys" Vert said as they ran to their vehicles. Watching them drive off, Sakura starts to think of a way to tell the team that she will be leaving to go back to her own planet and have her revenge on her brother for what he did.

**In the battle zone.**

**"**okay guys, you know the drill, find the key, secure it and seal this battle zone. Zoom go head out and locate the key" Vert said.

"No need to tell me twice." Getting some air with the help of the Cortz brothers, Zoom starts to look for the key. Suddenly an arrow flies out at Zoom, seeing this Zoom rolls over to the side but was too slow to completely avoid getting hit. The arrow cuts deep into his right shoulder. "Urg, Kalus."

"Zoom are you alright? Came Verts voice over the wrist-con.

"I'am alright but Kalus is going right for you." Zoom says back over hi wrist-con as he starts to decend and join the fight.

"No Zoom, look for the battle key, we can handle this mutant freaks."

Not long after Zoom contiuned to search for the key he finds it. "Vert I found the battle key."

"Nice job Zoom, grab it and lets lock this zone up." Vert replied as he pushed Kalus away from him.

As Zoom rode towards the key the ground suddenly gave way from under him, causing Zoom to fall down a hole. Activating the choppers blades on his wheels, Zoom glids up and out and even manages to grab the key in the middle of the hole. "Haha, yeah baby" Shouted Zoom upon landing.

"Zoom, on your left" shouted Sherman."

"Wha..." But before Zoom could even finish Sever pops up out of nowhere and slams into Zoom grabbing his left arm in is water slaughter's teeth and activates them.

"AHHH..." screams Zoom from the pain of the water sluaghter's teeth slicing though his battle suit and deep into his flesh and hitting Zoom's major artery and scrabbing bone.

"Get your filthy teeth out of Zoom" shouts Stanford as he blasts Sever's water slaughter off of Zoom, freeing Zoom. Jumping out of the reverb Staford runs up to Zoom laying on the ground in a pool of blood, clutching his left arm. "Vert, we need to get Zoom back home to Sage and Sakura right away."

"Grab the key and lets go" shouted a worried Vert as he starts to drive back toward the portal but spots something, jumps out, grabs it, and jumps back in the Saber.

**Back at the hub.**

It was two hours later when Sakura hears the team driving in but faster than normal. Instinct tells her that someone had gotten hurt and by the speed at which they are coming in at, it is serious. Rushing over to them, she finds a barely conscious Zoom in the reverb holding his heavily bleeding left arm.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she quickly helped a very pale looking Zoom out of the reverb and to the infirmary.

"His arm was caught by Severs water slaughter's teeth. Can you heal him?" Vert told Sakura. "Sage bring out a gurney stat" shouted Sakura. Once Zoom was on the gurney, she quickly began to heal him. A green glow forms around her hands as she places them over Zooms arm and a gentle hissing sound accures. As Sakura was healing Zoom, Sage puts Zoom to sleep and hooks him up to an IV and prepares to give him a blood transfusion. "Will he be alright" Vert asked.

"He has lost a lot of bleed, about 40% but he should be alright."

"Okay that should do it. I have stopped the bleeding and mostly healed his arm up, in three morning he should be his normal self again."

"Thanks Sakura, you may just have saved Zoom's life." Vert said

"It was nothing."

Glancing down to make sure that Zoom was going to be alright, Vert turns over to Sage.

"Sage you will never guess what we just found."

**Muhahaha another cliff hanger, next chapter will have some good action in it so keep your eyes peeled for when it comes up.**


	9. note

Sorry guys that I haven't updated for so long, my computer crashed and I just now got it back. I have changed chapter eight and put some action in it, so go back and reread it. Next chapter will be up shortly.


	10. another chip and new recruit

"What did you find?" An excited Sage asked. "Follow me" Vert told Sage as he and the team walks out of the infirmary, leaving Sakura to finish taking care of

Zoom.

"We found another blue sentient chip" replied Vert.

"Wh-What, I thought there were only five. May I see it?

Handing over the chip, Sage takes a close look at it. "The symbol on this chip means medic."

"Medic! Sakura is a medic, she would be perfect for this chip" Sherman said.

"Yes, she would be. We should ask her if she wants to join. Is the chip even finished Sage?" Asked Vert.

"Yes. The chip is finished and ready to go" replied Sage after she was done scanning the chip.

"Well lets go ask Sakura now" stated Stanford.

Once back in the infirmary Vert asks Sakura. "Sakura we would like to ask you a question!"

"What is it Vert."

"We found another chip that means medic and we would like you to join Battle Force 5."

"Join Battle force 5, I need to get my revenge on Itachi but rumor back on my planet that he is on a different planet, this is my chance to look for him" Sakura

thought.

"Yes, I would like to join your team."

"Great, follow Sage and she will make your vehicle" Vert told Sakura.

Once Sage was at her computer, she puts the chip with the others. The chips then change, Sakuras chip changes into a star like shape while the others only change in sizes. This tips get smaller while the top gets bigger, thereby neatly joining together. "This is Amazing, the chips has changed their shapes. Each of the five chips make up the finger of the fist, yours makes up the palm of the fist" Sage tells Sakura as she watches the whole change in awe. "are you ready Sakura."

"Yes"

Activating the chip, the machines begin to form around Sakura as they make her Battle suit and her vehicle. Once finished Sakura stands in a bright magenta battle suit (like the color of the ford fiesta) with different shades of red and pink. Beside Sakura is a motorcylce like Zooms but smaller and leaner and is also a bright magenta with black tires, two tires in front and two in back. "In order for this to be complete, you must name your vehicle."

"The Sniper." As the build of the motorcycle reminded Sakura of someone who has, stealth, and can destroy in an instant.

"Your vehicle is almost like Zooms, Chopper. What makes it different is that it is smaller and leaner, making it perfect for dodging attacks faster and it can sustain flight for a longer period of time. What really makes it different from Zooms, Chopper is that if you feed your chakra into your vehicle, it will go faster, the blades will become longer and sharper, and with the right amount of chakra and with pushing this button (Sage shows Sakura the button) you can make it blend into the enviroment around you," Sage explained to Sakura.

"Welcome to the team Sakura" the whole team minus Zoom told Sakura.

**Sorry short chapter and I am very sorry for how long it took me to upload it. I have been to busy after we fixed our computer when it crashed and then I was on vacation for two weeks. Next chapter I promise will be longer and will be up soon.**


	11. first mission

**Three Days later **

"Well Zoom, that arm is healing up nicely, you are free to leave the infirmary but take it easy on that arm, otherwise you will reopen the wound and rip open the almost healed muscle" Sakura told Zoom after she was finished checking Zooms almost healed arm.

"Can I still kick vandal and sark butt?" Zoom asked.

"No, you will risk reopening the wound up. When your arm fully heals then you may kick vandal and sark butt."

"Awww, man."

Walking out of the infirmary, Zoom finally sees Sakura's new bike.

"Sweet bike Sakura."

"Thanks."

"Can I see you try it out."

"Sure"

Once they were out on the track, they find the rest of the team there getting ready to practice some dodging maneuvers.

"Hey Zoom I see Sakura released you. How are you feeling? Vert said as Zoom was getting off of Sakura's Sniper.

"I'm fine but Sakura will not allow me to go on any missions til my arm fully heals up." Zoom tells Vert as he points to his left arm which is in a sling.

"Well just hope that we don't get another storm shock opening til that arm of yours is fully healed then." Vert says. "Hey, Sakura you are just in time for practicing some dodging maneuvers and I don't think Zoom has even seen what the Sniper can do."

"No he hasn't" replys Sakura.

"Then why don't you go first."

"Sure."

"Okay, everyone get in your positions. Sakura when I give the signal you may go."

Once everyone was in their positions Vert gave the okay for Sakura. As Sakura speeds toward The Buster, Vert gives the command for Spinner and Sherman to make their move. As Sakura is almost beside them Spinner releases the gaint spinning spiked ball. Seeing this Sakura quickly leans to the side and leans back, causing The Sniper to be almost on its side as she speeds under and pass The busters deadly spinning spiked ball. Speeding on, parts of the track suddenly jump up in fron of Sakura. Thinking fast she swurves in and out between each one, seemingly, with ease.

"Okay Sakura, here comes some airier dodging." Vert told her over the com-link as The Buster suddenly appears infront of her lowering their ramp.

Upon ramping off The Buster, her tires splits apart and out comes blades. Not soon after taking flight, rocks are thrown out of nowhere towards Sakura. Veering left, right, flipping and spinning, Sakura dodges all of them. as the last rock flies toward her she sends her chakra to her blades making them become longer and sharper and completely destroys the rock with her blades and gracefully lands The Sniper back on the track. Out of the corner of Sakuras right eye, she sees one of Agura's traps coming right for her but she merely swurves out of the way.

"Dude! Look at her go." Said a very impressed Zoom.

"Oh just wait for this last one, nobody has yet to pass it." Replied a confident Vert as he gives Stanford the signal. Receiving the signal, Stanford takes aim at Sakura and shots at her, not a strong blast, just enough to knock her off course. Seeing the blast coming right for her, Sakura leans the bike over to where it is almost laying on its side, then very quickly, she leans over to the other side and puts down her foot. Using her inhuman strength, combined with the force and momentum of leaning the over to the side then the other, she kicks off the ground. This move causes her bike to go airborn and roll right over the sonic blast just as it was about to hit her, thereby successfully dodging the attack.

"Holy cow! Did you see that Vert? She dodged it and in a totally awsome way!" Zoom shouted at Vert who just stood there with his mouth open.

"I saw it, but I can't believe it." Replied Vert.

Pulling up, the team goes over to Sakura.

"Dude how did you do that." Asked Zoom.

"Wel..." Before Sakura could even finish the word she was saying, Sage's voice is heard over the wrist-com

"Storm shock openning in t-minus 2 minutes."

"Hold that thought everyone, its storm riding time. Zoom you go back to the hub." Vert ordered.

Once they went though the storm shock they find themselves on a molten rock planet and a black sky with lightning.

"Okay guys you know the drill" Vert said.

"Find the key, and lock up this zone." Sakura replied.

"Right Sakura."

"And keep the Vandals from getting the key." Spinner pointed out as the Vandals were coming out of the storm shock.

"Find the battle key!" Kalus ordered.

"I will find the battle key for you, Captain Kalus." Hatch told him as he speeds off to find it.

"Sakura, since Zoom isn't here, you take his place and go find the battle key before hatch does, we'll take care of the rest of these animals." Vert ordered Sakura as he and the rest of the team drove off to face Kalus.

Not long of looking she finds hatch and the battle key. Feeding The Sniper with her chakra, she goes even faster but as hatch was about to get the battle key lightning strikes down on infront of hatch, sending him airborn. Sakura, seeing the lightning striking all around the battle key, tries to use her special and make the battle key come to her. Shockingly her special technique wouldn't work on the battle key. Realizing this, Sakura pushes The Sniper to maximum speed and feeds even more Chakra into it. Dodging left and right she comes close enough to the battle key that she can use her haydron beam to grab the key. Grabing it, Sakura quickly gets out of there but only to come face to face with Hatch.

"You are not going anywhere sub-speices."

"Oh really, just watch." Smirked Sakura as she sped off.

Hatch though caught up to her and struck her with his stinger, causing Sakura to be knocked unconscious and wreck.

"Foolish sub-species." Hatch said as he drove up to the limp Sakura and her wrecked Sniper. Right as he was about to grab the battle key with his haydron beam, Sakura, her Sniper and the key exploded into a cloud of smoke.

"Wha..." But before he could finish the word, Sakura cut him off.

"Fire style fire ball jujsu." Sakura shouted as she took a deep breath and blew out fire at Hatch. The force of the fire hitting Hatch's Scarib sends him skidding and the heat from the fire melts his Scarib to the point that he can't drive it. Even though Hatch Scarib was consumed and melted some by Sakura's fire ball jujsu, he was unharmed. Sakura leaves him to deal with his now useless vehicle and goes off to find the others. As Sakura is driving off her thoghts turn towards Itachi and if he is here on this planet but something inside her is telling her no. Little did she know that one of Itachi's spies saw the whole thing.

"Hehe won't Itachi like to hear about this." Said the spy as he forces open a portal that will take him back to Itachi.

When Sakura got back to the others, she saw Kalus take aim with his crossbow at Vert.

"Stanford catch!" Shouted Sakura as she took the battle key off The Sniper and threw it towards Stanford as he had just finished blasting Krocomodo with his sonic cannons. Seeing the key fly at him, he catchs it with his haydron beam.

After throwing the battle key, Sakura feeds chakra into her Sniper again and heads towards Vert and Kalus. When Sakura was only 15 feet away from Kalus she leans the bike over to its side and jumps off and into the air.

"SHANNON!" Sakura shouts as she comes down right beside Kalus and slams her chakra loaded fist into the ground. The ground instantly breaks apart and peices of molten rock fly everywhere along with Kalus and the rest of his team, as the blast was so powerful that the ground broke all the way over to them.

"Umm... Thanks Sakura, now lets get out of here." Vert said with a completly shocked expression on his face along with the rest of the team. Getting back up on her bike she speeds off though the portal with the others and seals the zone off once back on earth.

**Back at the hub**

"Hey guys! How was the mission? Zoom asked once they got back.

"I hope it was a success." Sage added.

"It was more than a success. Sakura completely owned Kalus. She jumped of her Sniper just as Kalus was about to shoot an arrow at Vert, punched the ground and it like just BLEW UP!" Spinner informed Sage and Zoom while imitating an explosion.

"Your kidding right!" Zoom asked, not believing it.

"Yes, it is true Zoom." Everyone told him.

"But! How?" Zoom asked Sakura.

"I am not your average human. Sakura said. "Never underestimate my people or me." With that Sakura told them no more about herself. "You guys will learn more about me as time goes on."

**On planet Vandal**

How did that one sub-speices defend us so easily Captain Kalus?" Asked Hatch.

I don't know but whatever that... magic that sub-speices processes we must study it. Hatch you will study that sub-species and learn how to defend her." Kalus ordered.

"Yes Captain."

Out of nowhere a mysterious person, with red and black eyes, shows up right infront of Kalus.

"Wha.. Who are you and how did you get in here sub-speices?" Kalus ordered the mysterious man while pulling out a spear and getting into a defensive crouch.

"Relax! I am not here to harm you. I am Itachi Uchiha. How I got in here is for me to know."

"Why are you here sub-speices?"

"I am here to only give you an offer."

"And what might this offer be?"

"I will give you one of my strongest spies to defend that one sub-species that uses magic and help you take over earth."

"I do not accept your offer sub-species." Growled Kalus.

"Perhaps next time you will trust me and accept my offer." Itachi told him as he suddenly disappears.

"Who was that Captain Kalus?" Hatch asked.

"I do not know but he is planning something."

**At Itachi's base**

"He didn't take the offer!" Said one of Itachi's spies as Itachi appears before them.

"Oh he will in time." Replied a confident Itachi.

**As promised, this chapter was longer with a lot of sweet action and was uploaded in just a few days. Next chapter will be out shortly.**


	12. Deal

**About two weeks later**

"Well Zoom, looks like your arm is fully healed up." Sakura told him after she was done checking it.

"Does this mean I can go kick Vandal and Sark butt now."

"Yes"

"AWSOME." Zoom shouted as he ran out to tell the others.

Sakura follows him out to the training grounds where the rest of the team was. Seeing Vert practicing with his sword against an invisible opponent, she walks over while drawing her katana.

"I'll be your opponent."

"Umm."

"Didn't you hear me when I said to never underestimate me or my people? Now fight me!" Sakura said as she lunged for him. Bring up his sword, Vert blocks Sakuras attack.

"Keep your feet further apart!" Sakura told Vert as she brought the sword back for another swing but reversed it just as Vert was about to block it and swung the sword towards his leg. Before the sword made contact with Verts leg, he jumped backwards.

"No, do not jump backwards out of the way. Instead, reverse the momentum of your sword and sweep it to the side to deflect me sword. You will not always have the option of jumping out of the way in a real fight." Sakura corrected him.

"Now, again." As the fight continued on Sakura kept on correcting Vert and telling him what moves to make, how to use an enemy's strenght against them, and how to counter attack a persons strike. Finally the fight was brought to an end when an exhausted Vert fell and found himself looking up at Sakura with a sword pointed to his neck.

"Your dead!" Sakura teased as she sheaths her sword and helped Vert up. "Good fight, I may just make a good sword fighter out of you yet."

"That was awsome! Sakura fight me next, muay thai style." Zoom said as he stepped up to Sakura who looked like she didn't even break a sweat during the sword fight.

"Ready" Sakura said as she prepared herself.

"I am so ready"

Just as they were about to start Sages voice comes over their wrist-com

"Storm shock openning in t-minus 3 minutes"

"Hold off on that fight guys, its storm riding time." A still exhausted Vert said as he ran to his Saber.

**On planet Vandal.**

"Captain Kalus, there is a storm shock openning. Hatch said as he ran up to Kalus.

"Vandals, to the portal." Kalus ordered as he jumped into his Fangore.

Once through the portal, the Vandals find themselves face to face with Battle Force 5 and the new recruit who had single handedly defeated them.

"Find the battle key." Kalus ordered as he sped up and prepared to fight the BF5.

"Haven't you learned your lesson from last time Kalus." Sakura said.

"This time we will not be defeated so easily by your worthless sub-speices."Growled Kalus as he fired his crossbow at Sakura. Gasping, Sakura trys to get out of the way but gets hit by the arrows in the chest, causing her to crash. Rolling, her limp body comes to a stop with arrows still in her chest and crimson staining her shock suit.

"NO! SAKURA!" cried Zoom. "You'll pay for that Kalus."

"Foolish sup-speices, prepare to meet your doo..." Kalus stopped mid-word as Sakura's body suddenly just disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Who's the foolish one now Kalus?" Sakura said as she appeared suddenly behind Kalus in his Fangore.

"What! How did you..." Kalus was saying but he was cut off again as Sakura punched him square in the face. Sending him flying out of The Fangore and crashing hard into the ground. Knocking him out.

Seeing their captain knocked out, Sever, Krocomodo, and Hatch all charge at her.

"Come on guys, lets give Sakura some backup." Vert said as he and the team activated their weapons.

"No, stay back. I can handle this." Sakura told them as she gets back on her bike. "But I could use a ramp."

"You got it." Spinner replied as he lowered the ramp. Once in the air, Sakura activates her blades on her Sniper and feeds her chakra into the bike. Making the blades spin faster along with making the blades longer and sharper. Flying towards the rest of the Vandals, Sakura cuts deep into their vehicles and knocks them away. Kalus, by this time has regain consciousness, jumps back into his Fangore and sounds the retreat. Fleeing towards their portal, Sakura lands her bike sideways, and leaps off, high into the air.

"SHANNON!" Sakura shouts as she lands, punching the ground right behind the Vandals. The explosion of the ground hits the Vandals and sends them literally flying into the portal.

"Dude! That was... amazing!" Zoom said after he watched the whole fight.

"Come on guys, lets lock up this zone and head over to Zeke's for some za." Vert said as he half laughed at Zooms face.

YES, ZA!" Spinner shouted.

"Wait Vert, who's got the key?" Agura asked

"I do love!" Stanford replied.

**Back in the hub.**

"When did you get the key Stanford?" Zoom asked.

"After Sakura told us that she can handle the Vandals. Your slacking Zoom. I thought you were the scout." Stanford replied.

"I am the scout. I was umm..."

"Checking out Sakura fighting mmm." Stanford elbowed Zoom and gave him that look, causing Zoom to blush.

"Well... I just never seen fighting like that is all." Zoom tried to defend himself but failed miserably.

"Don't worry Zoom. Your secret is safe with me. If you ever need advise, you know who to ask."

"Umm.. Thanks."

"Alright guys lets go get some za." Vert told everyone once he came back from putting the key away from the others.

**At Zeke's. **

"Sakura, how on earth can you do? Exploding the ground like that. Zoom asked, taking a bit of his pizza.

"Well, I just fill my fist up with chakra, punch the ground and at the same time release my chakra, however much chakra I have in my fist will determine how much the ground explodes." Sakura answered.

"Dude that is too cool! Can you teach me to do that. Zoom asked, making Sakura choke on her soda. Sherman, being the nice guy that he is, reach over and padded her back.

"Thanks Sherman."

"No Problem."

"Zoom you were not born among my people, therefore you do not process any chakra. Sorry." Sakura told him with a hint a saddess in her voice.

"Aww, man." A disappointed Zoom said. Sakura, wanting to make Zoom feel better she remembered how Zoom and her were supposed to fight each other before the storm shock.

"So Zoom, how bout we start our fight once we get back to the hub."

"Sweet!"

**On planet Vandal. **

"I can't believe we lost again to that one sub-speices." Hatch said to Kalus.

"Urg, I don't need to reminded." Growled Kalus.

"So, you lost again to that one sub-spieces. Would you like to reconsider my offer? Itachi said as he suddenly appeared infront of Kalus.

"What is it that you will offer me?" Kalus asked.

"I will give you one of my men that can defeat that sub-speices."

"And what is in it for you?"

"Oh nothing, just that I do not like that sub-speices either. Do we have a deal?"

"How do I know that you won't trick me."

Itachi leans towards Kalus's ear and whispers something to him.

"It is a deal." Kalus told Itachi after thinking it over for a few seconds.

Nodding his head, a ninja suddenly appears beside Itachi.

Shin, you are to serve Kalus here." Itachi told him and with that he left in a cloud of smoke.

"Lets go get you equipped with your vehicle...Shin." Kalus told him.

"What did he say to you Captain Kalus?" Hatch asked

"What he said is between him and me."

**At Itachi's secret hideout.**

"So, I am assuming he took the offer." One of the ninja's asked when Itachi suddenly appeared.

"Yes. Yes he did."

"What is in it for you anyway?"

"To get Sakura stronger so I may one day take her eyes to awaken my sharigans true power."

"So you gave him one of your men to fight Sakura and make her stronger."

"Exactly."

**Next chapter will be up here shortly. If you like this story, please review. Also if you have any ideas into how you think would make this story even better, feel free to express it.**


	13. Dates, and another deal

**On planet Vandal**

"Here is your vehicle that you will be riding." Kalus said as he presented Shin's new vehicle to him that Kalus's slaves finished building. Shin's vehicle was a bike, not like Zoom's or Sakura's bike. The bike only had one wheel in the front and in the back. On the wheels were tiny little spikes, the shocks on the bike were made to with stand the most jaring landing. The body of the bike was a little big with the metal thicker than usual to with stand heavy impacts. The engine of the bike though was very powerful. It was made that way so that Shin will be able to keep up with Sakura's bike. The weapons on the bike were simply though, with the press of a button, the bike shoots out kunai knifes. The bike also had little swords that would stick out, when activated, on both sides of the back and one on the front for close range attacking.

"I expect you to defend that sub-species and help us defeat Battle Force 5." Kalus ordered.

Nodding, Shin takes a close look at his bike. After examining his bike, shin walks off, not even naming his bike.

**At the diner.**

"So Grace, how bout I take you out on a date tonight." Stanford asked.

"Umm."

"Just go with him Grace. You know he will just keep nagging you until you do." Zoom told Grace, trying to help out his friend.

"Okay, I will go out with you but only if you buy." Grace said.

"Deal, how bout I pick you up at 7pm."

"Sounds good."

Just then their watches started to peep. "Guys we gotta jet." Vert told everyone.

"See you later Grace." Stanford told Grace As he kissed her hand before leaving.

"Where's Sakura?" Vert asked, driving towards the storm shock.

"She went out deep in the desert to train. She should catch up with us soon." Zoom answered.

"Well she needs to catch up fast because the storm shock is dead ahead." Agura said as she pointed towards the storm shock.

"No need to worry guys, Sakura has arrived." Zoom said as he pointed towards Sakura.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" Sakura asked as she pulled up beside Zoom.

"Oh not much, just that I got a date tonight with Grace. Stanford glowed

"What did you do to her to make her want to go out with you? Annoyed her til she said yes?" Sakura teased, causing everyone but Stanford to laugh except Stanford as they entered the storm shock.

"Oh haha, very funny."

Once though the portal they see another portal open in the distance.

"Sakura, I would like you to meet... The Sark." Vert introduced to Sakura as Zemerick, Zug and the Sark came out of the portal.

"Sark, destroy the organics!" Zemerick ordered as they all charged Battle Force 5.

"Zoom, Sakura, scout for the key. Everyone else with me." Vert odered as he drove off to meet the Sark head on.

"Zoom, you look for the key. I got your back." Sakura said as she drove right through a Sark with her blades.

"There is nobody else that I would rather have my back than you Sakura." Zoom said as he used a Sark to ramp off of. Activating his blades, he soars off, looking for the battle key.

"Found the key." Zoom said as he turned towards the key. SMACK! "Urg! What was that?" Zoom said as he sat up holding his head.

"Zoom! Are you alright?" Sakura said as she skidded to stop beside Zoom and his crashed Chopper.

"Err... Yeah, I think! Zoom said as Sakura helped him up. "It's like the key is protected by something." Zoom added as they looked up towards the key, floating in the old colored sky of the battle zone.

"I think we should get The Buster out here to look at this." Sakura told Zoom.

"But how are we going to get them out here when the Sark will be right on their butts?"

"Oh don't worry about that. I got an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Oh you'll see! Is The Chopper still drivable?

"Yeah, but my blades are all chipped up. I won't be able to use them intil they are replaced." Zoom said as he picked up The Chopper.

"When we get back to the Hub I will help you replace them. Now lets go!"

"Thanks!"

Speeding off, they soon meet up with the others, who are still fighting off the Sark.

"Vert, we found the key but it is being protected by some kind of forcefield. Guna need The Buster to analize it." Zoom said.

"Urg.. We're kinda.. busy at the moment!" Vert replied as he fends off Zemerick

"Don't worry about that Vert, I got an idea. Would you please let me take over fighting Zemerick." Sakura said as her sea green eyes to red.

"Ok! Whats your idea?" Vert said as he turned away from Zemerick, letting Sakura take over.

"Just watch! Hey Zemerick!" Hearing his name Zemerick looks over to Sakura who pulled up along side him. Looking into her eyes, he falls right in her trap. Casting her genjujsu on him, what he sees as BF5 he sees them as his minins and his minins as BF5. Effectively turning on his kind. Going over to Zug, she also placed him under her genjujsu.

"Now lets go get that battle key before my genjujsu wears off."

"Dude, that was so awesome!" Exclaimed Zoom as they all sped off towards the battle key. Once there, Sherman gets to work on analizing what is protecting the key.

"It is some kind of forcefield protecting the key! If we hit it hard enough, we should break it."

"How hard Sherman?" Sakura asked

"Hard!"

"Okay! Zoom would you do me a favor?"

"Sure! What do you want?" Zoom asked

"I want you to drive my Sniper and get me up there so I can break it."

"Umm.. okay." Zoom said as he parked his Chopper and got on Sakura's Sniper with Sakura getting on behind him.

"Ramp it up dudes!" Zoom told Spinner and Sherman as he turned the bike around and headed for the back of The Buster. Once up in the air Zoom flys over to the battle key. When Zoom gets close enough, Sakura jumps off of the bike. Jumping high into the air, Sakura comes down on top of the forcefield.

"SHANNON!" Sakura shouted as her fist made contact with the forcefield. The force of her punch was enough to cause the forcefield to shatter. Zoom, seeing that Sakura punched though flew over to catch her and grab the key with Sakura's hydronbeam.

"Good work guys! Now lets lock this zone up." Vert said.

As they were going through the portal back to earth, the genjujsu on Zemerick and Zug wore off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zemerick said as he saw all of his Sark destroyed who, just a moment ago, thought it was all of the BF5.

"Zug is confused! Zug thought that was BF5 we destoryed!"

"Yes Zug, I thought so too! We need to go back and analize this new member of BF5." Zemerick said as he got out of his Zelix, and picks up a head of one of his Sark that recorded the whole battle scene.

When Zemerick was analizing the battle, a man suddenly appeared infront of him with red eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get in here Organic?" Zemerick said as he transformed his arm into a whip and prepared to fight him.

"I did not come here for a fight." The mystery man said as he raised up his hands to show that he meant no harm. "My name is Itachi. How I got here is not your concern. I am here though to make you an offer."

"What is this offer your are talking about?"

"I will give you one of my ninja's to serve under you, help you defeat that new member of BF5, and take over the multiverse."

"What is in it for you?"

"Lets just say I want to get rid of that new member of BF5 as well."

"Why don't you destroy her yourself?"

"Because I need your help to do so."

"How can I trust you?" Hearing this, Itachi whispers something to him.

"I will take your offer but if you betray me I will have your head!" Apon making the deal, another mystery man appears beside Itachi.

"Kin, you are to serve and obey Zemerick." With that Itachi disappears in a cloud of smoke.

**One week later**

"Hey umm. Sakura!" Zoom asked shyly after him and Sakura just got done fixing up Zoom's blades on his Chopper.

"Yes!"

"Would you umm... like to umm..."

"Like to what?"

"Wouldyougooutwithme?" Zoom said quickly

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, Zoom asks again, this time more slowly. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Sure! When?"

"Umm. how bout tonight maybe, just you and me at Zeke's."

"Sounds good to me."

"Awesome!"

"Storm shock openning in minis 5 minutes." Sages voice sounded over the speaker.

"Lets go guys!" Vert said as he ran and jumped into The Saber.

Once though the portal, they meet the Vandals. To Sakura's surprise and horror, she sees a ninja working with them, one of Itachi's ninja's.

**Sorry it took so long again to get this chapter out, been busy again. Hope you injoyed the story so far. :D**


	14. Surprise on battle zone

"Who is that riding along beside The Vandals?" Zoom asked.

"That is a ninja who works with Itachi. He must of tricked The Vandals into making a deal with him." Sakura answered. "You guys just leave him to me!"

Speeding off, Sakura pulls out her Katana. Sending chidori down her sword, Sakura swings her sword toward Shin's head. Faster than thought possible, Shin leans his bike over to the side, and activates his spikes. Sakura, seeing Shin do this and his spikes coming right for her leg and side, she kicked the side of his bike, right between the spikes.

"What kind of deal did Itachi make with the Vandals?" Sakura spat out at Shin.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Shin teased.

Activating her sharigan, an inraged Sakura charges him. Putting away her sword, Sakura charges up her chidori and makes it take the form of sword that can stretch up to 30ft, so it can be used for a long range attack. Once she was close enough, she stretches out her chidori toward Shin. Before her chidori blade could reach Shin, a powerful wind throws her off her bike. As she is flying through the air Sakura makes her chidori stretch out just a little more. Right when it is about to stab Shin, he jumps off his bike, effectively dodging it. Both landing on their feet, Sakura takes back out her katana and Shin takes out two kunai knifes and uses his wind element to make them sharper and longer. Faster than the blink of an eye, Sakura runs and strikes at him. To Sakura's surprise, Shin blocks her attack and meets her blows. Seeing an openning, Shin kicks Sakura right in the chest, sending her to roughly crash into the ground some several feet back. If not for Sakura's battle suit absorbing a good amount of the impact, Sakura's lungs would of collapsed and her ribs would of broken. Getting up, Sakura wips the blood from her mouth, shallows the pain of the kick and Pushes her body to move faster than before. This time though, Sakura finds an openning and using her inhuman strength, she punches him in the gut and sends him flying. Just then Verts voice comes over her con-link.

"Sakura we secured the battle key, join back up with us and lets lock this zone."

Not wanting to leave till she finishes off Shin, who is still trying to get up but the pain is almost too much Sakura thinks of an idea.

"I can just let him live and use this opportunity every time I fight the Vandals to get stronger." Sakura thought. Liking the idea Sakura returns to her bike and drives off to join the rest of the team.

Once back on earth, Sakura changes into her red sleeveless top with black shorts, a little pink skirt like fabric. That is split in the middle and on the sides, to go over the black shorts, slips on her knee high boots that shows her toes, puts on her black gloves and finally puts on her pouches of kunia knifes on her right thigh and hip. Once she was dressed she goes deep into the desert to her training spot. Still thinking of Itachi and what he did, Sakura was even more determined to get stronger, faster. Zoom, seeing Sakura changed into her ninja cloths and driveing off into the desert tries to follow her but Vert intervenes.

"Just give her some time Zoom," Vert told him.

After almost two hours, Zoom drives into the desert looking for Sakura. Using the cliff ledges, he soars into the air, scouting for Sakura. As he was about to give up the search and go back to the hub, Zoom spots Sakura's bike but no Sakura. Silently riding up to it, he sees that the Sniper is parked right beside a huge cliff ledge.

Fearing that maybe she fell off he rushes over to the ledge. Looking down, he see's Sakura down at the very bottom, some hundred feet down, using her chidori blade to cut through large boulders and turning them red hot with her fire ball jujsu. Getting back on his Chopper, Zoom drives off the ledge and glides down to the bottom. Sakura knew he was there even before he came down but she continues to use chidori on bolders even though she is already past her limit.

"Hey, I know you are angry at your brother and you want your revenge but exhausting yourself like that won't get you anywhere fast." Zoom told Sakura, seeing how exhausted she looked and by how small her chidori is.

"No... Zoom... I must... get stronger... This is... the only... way to do... it." Sakura said in between breaths. "Now... stand back..."

Making hand signs, Sakura uses a new jujsu she has been working on.

"Chidori scatter!" Sakura said as her chidori formed all around her and scattered everywhere., but Sakura didn't have enough strengh or chakra to make it big.

"I'am... still... too... weak..." Sakura weakly said as she passed out from exhaustion. Zoom, seeing her falling, runs toward her and catches her just in time before she hits the ground. Scooping her up, Zoom carries Sakura over to his Chopper. While he was walking over, he couldn't help but be mesmerized at her face.

"How could such a young, beautiful, innocent teenage girl be tormented by her past and by her brother like this. I would do anything to atleast taek away some of the pain for her!" Zoom thought.

Once he had Sakura situated on his Chopper, Zoom sees a big slanted bolder that he could use for some lift and get out of the deep pit. Driving with only one hand, as his other one is holding Sakura on, he speeds toward the slanted bolder. Once he was out of the pit he drives toward the hub.

"I'll have the buster come out her and pick up her bike!" Zoom thought, as he pasted the Sniper.

"What is this feeling? Sakura thought as she somewhat came to. "It feels like I am flying! This warmth! It feels so good!" Sakura thought again as she snuggled closer to the warmth that was Zoom holding her as he drives. Feeling Sakura snuggle deeper into him, he blushes a little.

Once back at the hub, Zoom takes Sakura to her room. When Zoom was almost to Sakura's room, he bumps into Sage.

"What happened to her?" A concerned Sage asks.

"She just passed out from training too hard."

"Let me just do a quick scan of her!" Sage said as she lead the way to the infirmary.

"You were right Zoom, she is just exhausted and just needs rest. You may take her to her room now." Sage said as she finished scanning Sakura.

"Oh, Sage!"

"Yes!"

"Can you ask Sherman and Spinner to pick up Sakura's bike deep in the desert, right beside that huge pit."

"I will pass it on to them."

"Thanks Sage!"

Once Zoom was in Sakura's room, he gently lays her down on her bed, takes off her weapon pouches and covers her up. But as he was about to leave, Sakura whimpers in her sleep. Going back over to the bed, he tries to comfort her but to no avail.

"N...noo... please... Mother..." Sakura whimpered.

"Must be having a nightmare from that night!" Zoom thought as he sat on the bed at her head and put it on his lap. Aftering a minute of stroking her face and trying to sooth her, Sakura finally stops whimpering and settles into a deep sleep. Zoom, finding that he could not take his eyes off her face and leave the room, stays with her, with her head on his lap the whole night and eventually falls asleep himself too.

Late in the morning, Zoom wakes up in a different position than what he fell asleep in. He wasn't leaning against the wall with Sakura's head on his lap, he was laying down right beside her with his arm protectively around Sakura who was curled up next to him. After laying there for a few more minutes he decides to get up, not wanting to wake he up, he carefully manuvers her and slips out of the bed without stirring Sakura.

After a few more hours, Sakura finally wakes up.

"Mmm... How did I get in my bed and how did my kunia pouches get over there?" Sakura thought.

As she gets out of bed, her stomach growls. As she opens up her door, she finds Zoom standing there about to knock.

"Oh good your awake! I was just about to ask you if you wanted to come to Zeke's with us for dinner."

"Dinner? Then I have been asleep all night and day!"

"Yeah, you really tired yourself out last night. I mean you pushed yourself so hard that you passed out!"

"I'am guessing that you drove me back to the hub and put me in my bed, right?"

"umm... yeah and I also asked Sherman to pick up your bike too."

"Well... Umm... thanks Zoom."

"No prob! So you going with us to Zeke's. Just as Zoom finished asking Sakura if she was going, her stomach gowled loudly.

"Haha, well I guess your stomach answered for you. Come on!"

As soon as they were finished eating dinner, another storm shock openned.

"Lets go guys!" Vert said as he jumped into the Saber.

"Uh man! I hate ice!" Zoom complained as they crossed over into the battle zone that was covered with ice and snow.

"Sherm, what is the temperature?" Vert asked.

"It is 10 below, not as cold though as the other planet."

"Zoom, Sakura why don't you head home a chill, we got this!"Vert told them.

"No, I'am f-f-f-fine. You will n-n-need me if w-w-we meet up w-w-with the V-v-vandals again." Sakura refused, even though she was starting to shiver.

Knowing that it would be pointless to try and make her go back to the hub because of her stubborness, Vert lets her stay.

"I'am, f-f-fine too V-v-v-vert." Zoom said as he was starting to shiver even more than Sakura.

"No Zoom, you are going back to the hub. Sakura is right, if we meet the Vandals again, we will need her. Now go!" Vert commanded.

"Awww m-m-man!" Zoom pouted as he turned his Chopper around and headed back for the portal.

"Sakura, load up your Sniper into the Buster and ride with Stanford to keep warm." Vert told Sakura.

"F-f-fine."

After Sakura got in with Stanford, they all drove off to find the key.

"Guys! I found the key!" Agura said over the her wrist-com.

"Good job! Where is it Agura?" Vert said

"It is up on top of a tall Ice column, but the column is to narrow and might not support the Tranglers weight."

"Don't risk it Agure, we will just have to find a different way to get the key." Vert said.

"No need Vert, I can get it!" Sakura said as she hopped out of the Reverb.

"How Sakura? Your Sniper can't get high enough to get it!" Vert asked.

"I'am not planning on using my Sniper!"

"How then?" Vert asked again.

"Just watch!" Sakura told him as she ran towards the ice column.

"She is nuts, she can't possible expect to just run up there and get it!" Stanford said but after Stanford said it, Sakura got to the ice column and indeed started running up it.

"How is she doing that?" Stanford said.

"Yeah! Sakura how are you doing that?" Spinner asked her over his wrist-com.

"I am simply using my chakra to allow me to stick to the column!" Sakura said as she reached the top and jumped up to grab the key but suddenly a gaint ice sickle flying right towards her. Not being able to dodge it in mid-air, Sakura quickly forms hand signs and using her fireball jujsu to melt it. Making a cloud of steam and no one saw Sakura did in the cloud of stream. Losing the momentum of her jump, Sakura could not reach the key and falls.

"Watch out! It's Zemerick!" Vert said as he spotted Zemerick and his Sark closing in Fast with what look like one of Sakura's people riding a vehicle much like the Sarks vehicle's except it had no roof. "No Sakura!" Vert said as he saw her fall but signed with relief when she landed on her feet at the bottom and did not appear to be hurt from the landing. Driving towards Zemerick, BF5 collide in battle.

While everyone else was in battle, Sakura faces her new foe, Kin.

"So you are another one of Itachi's pawns?" Sakura spat out. Not even bothering to answer, Kin uses a jujsu that turns the snow and ice Sakura was standing on to water that flows over her feet and freezes again. Not being able to move, Kin runs toward her with his sword pointing towards her gut. Once he was close Sakura uses her new jujsu.

"Chidori scatter!" Sakura said as he chidori scatter broke the ice around her feet and sent Kin flying away. In a blink of an eye, Sakura turns up right behind Kin and was just about to give him a chakra powered punch when he yet again turn the snow and ice Sakura was standing on into water but instead of turning it back to ice and trapping her, Kin uses it to power up his lightning stream attack. Seeing this though her Sharigan, Sakura jumps away but still gets hit by some of the lightning stream attack.

"Urh!"

After fighting with Kin for a little bit longer, Sakura sees how bad the fight is between BF5 and Zemerick and that one od Zemerick's Sark has devised a clever way to get to the battle key and almost has it. Knowing that she dosen't have much time, Sakura contacts Vert while Kin was getting back up after he recieved a blow from Sakura.

"Vert go back to our portal!"

"What! Why?" A confused Vert asked.

"Just trust me Vert!"

"Ok! BF5 go back to our portal!"

Once they abandoned the fight, Sakura prepares to end the fight with Kin with her last move.

"Alright! Here it goes!" Sakura said as she suddenly appeared behind Kin as he got up and through a series a chakra pwered punchs at Kin. Sending him flying high in the air with each punch before Sakura appeared above him and with one more punch, sent him crashing into the ground and stunning him.

"SHANNON!" Sakura shouted as she delivered the last punch.

While Sakura was delivering all the punchs, the one Sark managed to get the battle key.

"Yes! Victory is mine!" Zemerick cheered but as the Sark touched bttom, one of the broken ice peices turned into one of Sakura's clones and grabbed the key before the Sark had time to react. Running off with the key, the clone and the real Sakura ran towards the earth portal and closed the battle zone down; successfully saving the earth once again.

**Sorry it took me so long to upload the this chapter; been busy again. Hope you like it and please press this little botton at the bottom of the page; it won't bite. I promise! :D**


	15. another note

**Hello readers, **

**just wanted to get your opinion for the second part of my story. I know I am going to have more StanfordxGrace action going on and you guys should of figured it out about ZoomxSakura and action between them is going to get more interesting. How? Well I give little info. Zoom is going to try and start making more moves, trying to get closer to Sakura, etc. but Sakura, due to something happening in her past is reluctent to show anything back to Zoom. That past of Sakura's will be explained in the second part. Hint: This was mentioned in chapter 6 where Sakura stops from saying something about an incident. Well getting to my point, I wanted your guys opinion and other character pairings, weither if I should have more or not because I really want to make this story a really good romantic, action pack story. **

**For my second part in the story, I am not going to put out a sequel but just continue on this. but using this note and a little summary, I will separate the two. I just think that doing it this way will make the story run along smother.**

**Anywho, just wanted to ask you guys and your opinion and to give you a heads up. Please review and tell about your opinions. :D**

**xXRider17Xx**


	16. new part of story

**My next part of my story takes place after Krytus is released. This part will have more romance going on between AguraxVert, StanfordxGrace and ZoomxSakura.**

* * *

**"Man, this place is a mess!" Spinner said as he got out of the Buster.**

**"Do not worry team, we shall restore the Hub back to it's orginal self!" Sage said as she got to work on the Hub.**

**"Well, team lets..." Vert started to say as he got out of the Saber but suddenly he clutched his side and started to fall. **

**"Vert!" Agura gasped as she and the rest of the team ran over to Verts side as he crashed to the floor, unconsious, a pool of blood forming around his body.**

**Rolling him over, Sakura sees just how badly he is injured. A gash running across his side is pouring out blood by the minute.**

**"Sage get the gurney, Vert is injured!" Sakura said as her hand started to glow green with a gentle humming sound as she tried to stop the bleeding.**

**When Sage got back with the gurney, Sherman and Zoom picked up Vert on put him on the gurney and took him to the infirmary, all the while, Sakura was still trying to stop the bleeding.**

**"Sage, start an iv drop and a blood transfusion on Vert, he has lost a lot of blood!" Saukra said as she started finish healing Vert and started to stitch up his gash. Half way through stitching up Verts side, he came to.**

**"Urh... Sa... Sakura!" Vert said weakly as he vision started to focus on Sakura, who was at work stitching up his side. "URG!" Vert hissed with severe pain as Sakura pulled a stitch through his skin. Stopping what she was doing she goes over to Vert with a mask.**

**"Here Vert I am going to place this mask on you and it will make you go to sleep!" Sakura told him.**

**"Why!" Vert crocked.**

**"So I can finish stitching up that gash of yours and you have lost almost of blood. Now just breathe!" Sakura said as she placed the mask over his face. After a few seconds Vert started to feel very sleepy and he started to fight his tiredness.**

**"Don't fight it Vert, just relaxed and go to sleep." **

**Vert finally stopped fighting it and closed his eyes, instantly falling into a deep sleep. **

**"How is he doing?" Zoom said as he walked into the imfirmary.**

**"He will be alright, he just woke up a few mintues ago but I put him under." Sakura said as she finished up stitching Verts side. pulling up two chairs Zoom collapses into one of them, exhausted from the days events but as he sat down he grimaced a little. Seeing this, Sakura goes over to Zoom.**

**"Where are you hurt?" Sakura demanded.**

**"Umm... My shoulder." Zoom said timidly.**

**"Which one?"**

**"My right."**

**"Remove your shirt!"**

**"What?" Zoom said, taken aback.**

**"Remove your shirt so I can have a look.**

**"It's not that bad Sakura."**

**"And thats what Vert was thinking and look where he ended up. Now remove your shirt." Sakura said as she got angrier. Not wanting to make her mad, he removes his shirt. Once his shirt was off Sakura blushes a little bit at Zoom's half naked body that was really nicely toned. Looking at his shoulder she finds a huge bruise covering his shoulder and half of his collar bone. Putting her hand on his shoulder, her hand hand starts to glow green with a gentle humming sound.**

**"You have torn and pulled some muscle in your shoulder Zoom. When did this happen?"**

**"When Krytus cut one of my front wheels off making me crash."**

**"And why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"**

**"Because I didn't want to worry you when you had Vert to attend too."**

**"Zoom, I am not a medical ninja for nothing!"**

**"No, I guess not."**

**"There you go, your shoulder is mostly healed. You will only have a little stiffness and soreness." Sakura told him as she finished healing his shoulder. As Zoom puts back on his shirt and sits back down, Sakura goes back over to Vert and checks his iv drop and his blood transfusion. Seeing that his blood transfusion is getting low, she gets another bag ready.**

**"How much blood did he lose?" Zoom asked.**

**"Enough! He lost almost 2 liters of blood." Sakua told him as she changed the bag and sat down beside Zoom with a sign also exhausted from the days events and with having to fight both ninja's from both Zemericks and Captain Kalus's side, giving her numerous injuries.**

**"How long is Vert going to be out?" Zoom asked looking at Vert.**

**"The drug will wear off shortly but I think he will be out till the afternoon tomorrow." Sakura said as she then started to attend to herself.**

**"Are you hurt badly?" Zoom asked with worry all in his eyes.**

**"Not really! Most of them are minor."**

**After a few moments of silence, Zoom yawn's. "Well, I am going to bed! You should**** too, Sakura!"**

**"Yeah your right!" Sakura said as she finished tending to herself and got up.**

**"Here let me walk you to your room." Zoom offered as Sakura was about to walk out of the informary.**

**"Alright!" **

**Once they got to her room, Zoom stops her before she enters.**

**"I...um... I just wanted to say..."**

**"You wanted to say what!"**

**"Umm. I just wanted to say that I am glad that you are not hurt bad and thanks for healing Vert." Zoom said even though that was not what he really wanted to say.**

**"Umm.. Thanks and it was no problem. Night Zoom!" Sakura said as she closed the door on Zoom.**

**"Night!"**

* * *

**Late the next evening, Agura is by Verts bed in the infirmary putting some flowers in a vase for Vert when she notices he starts to stir. **

**"Vert! Can you hear me?" Agura said as she grabs Verts hand.**

**"mmm.. ahhh... A..Agura!" Vert weakly said as his vision comes back into focus on Agura.**

**"Hey there Vert! How are you feeling?" Agura said sweetly.**

**"Really sore!" Vert croaked.**

**"Here, let me get you some water." Agura offered as she left to get him some water.**

**"Let me help you sit up." Agura said as she came back. Hissing with the searing pain that is ribbling through his side, Vert starts to sit up with the help of Agura. Once he was sitting up, Agura hands him a glass of water.**

**"Thanks Agura." Vert said as he hands her the empty glass.**

**"No problem Vert. Anything else I can do for you. Something to eat maybe."**

**"No thank you. My side hurts too much. I don't think I could stomach anything right now."**

**"Are you sure? You should try to eat something, you lost a lot of blood and you need the energy." But Vert just shook his head no.**

**"You really should eat something Vert. You need to replace the sugar you lost in your blood. Just me, you will feel better after you have had something to eat." Sakura said as she walked in. Not wanting to angry them, Vert gives in.**

**"Okay, fine. I will eat something."**

**"Good! I will be right back."Sakura said as she leaves to go fix up something for Vert.**

**"Why didn't you tell anyone about your injury before you passed out Vert?" Agura demanded.**

**"Because if I didn't want you guys to see that I was injured and lost track of what we were trying to do."**

**"Vert! You know us and we would of never had lost track of what we were doing."**

**Shyly Vert said "I also didn't want to worry you!"**

**Before Agura could say anything, Sakura walked in carrying a try consisting of a bowl of broth, some bread, an apple and something else.**

**"Hear you go eat up and I a sure you that you will feel better."**

**After eating all the food, Vert leans back against the wall with a sign.**

**"You were right Sakura! I do feel better!" Vert said as his head started to feel clearer and he could feel his strenght starting to return.**

**"See, you guys just need to learn to just me more. Here, try eating this. You will love it!" Sakura said as she hands him something else that is on a stick.**

**"What is it?"**

**"That Vert is dumblings on a stick. On my planet, everyone loves it and it will really help you regain all your lost sugars in your blood."**

**"Wow Sakura, this is great!" Vert said as he took another bit. **

**"You may what to leave Agura. I have to change his bandages." Sakura told Agura after Vert was done eating the dumblings.**

**"No, I will stay."**

**"Ok, but you may not like the site."**

**Helping Vert to swing his legs over to the side and sit on the edge of the bed, Sakura unwraps his side. Uponing seeing Vert's injury, Agura gasps. Starting slightly above Verts belly button and running all the way to Verts side, is a nasty gash with stitches holding it together, bruises surrounding the gash. Also apon seeig his injury Vert winces.**

**"How long till it heals?" Vert asked.**

**"A few weeks but you should be up and going soon, knowing you."**

**"There you go Vert. Now I want you to get some more rest. The more you rest the sooner you will be up and going." Sakura said as she finished and started to help Vert lay back down. Once he was laying back down, Sakura grabs the tray and leaves.**

**"Now you go to sleep Vert!" Sakura said as she gives him that look and exits.**

**"I swear I don't know who scares me more, you or Sakura."**

**"I think Sakura wins with that." Agura said, laughing.**

**"Oh I don't know about that. You can be pretty scary when your angry too." Vert said as he grabs her hand. **

**"I am glad that your still here with us Vert!"**

**"And why is that Agura?"**

**"Because if you were not still here with us Vert, I would of never been able to do this." Agura said as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips passionately.**

**"I love you Vert and I was so scared after I foud out you were injured. I thought I lost you!" **

**"I love you too Agura and it will take more than that to kill me!" Vert said as he put his hand on the the back of her head and pulled her down for another kiss.**

**"Now you go back to sleep you stubborn boy you." Agura said as they broke off and playfully babbing him on he nose, making Vert guggle. As Agura started to leave Vert grabbed her hand.**

**"Stay with me." Vert pleeded as he started to make room for Agura on his bed. Laying down beside Vert, Agura grabs his hand and snuggles up to Vert. Shortly afterwards Vert falls fast asleep. Knowing that there still is a lot of workk to be done, Agura reluctenly gets back up, trying not to wake up Vert and leaves, but before she leaves she leans down and kisses Vert on the forehead.**

**"Sleep well Vert!"**

* * *

**Sorry it told me so long to update, been really busy again and had some more computer troubles. Hoped youu guys liked this chapter, especialy the love scene with Vert and Agura. I am really happy with how it came out and for those of you that watch Naruto, I know that I changed a lot of things but it is called fan fiction.**


End file.
